


seek yourself in another way

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“So?” Cody asks, settling in against Damien’s chest, his head on Damien’s shoulder. “How was that?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	seek yourself in another way

**Author's Note:**

> well. i should probably preface this something like "i can't believe they're both gone now whaaaaat". i'm a little upset/shaken/etc but i'm mostly ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ because i haven't watched in ages and i don't want there to be any reasons for me to start again (luckily, there aren't).
> 
> i guess this is ambiguously set sometime back when they were a tag team.

“So?” Cody asks, settling in against Damien’s chest, his head on Damien’s shoulder. “How was that?”

Damien’s been staring up at the ceiling for the past five minutes or so.

“Thoroughly stimulating,” he says after a moment, still not looking at Cody.

Cody snorts out a laugh.

“Thoroughly–” he begins, but it’s cut off by another laugh. “Well, OK. If you say so. Glad I could, uh, thoroughly stimulate you.” He shifts so he can press a kiss to Damien’s cheek.

Damien smiles at that, and for a moment Cody thinks he’s going to close his eyes and try to sleep, but then his body tenses up beside Cody’s.

“We need to wash the sheets,” he suddenly blurts out.

“Wash the–? Damien, it’s the middle of the night. I don’t even wanna leave the bed right now.”

He hopes it might soothe Damien, just a little, but Damien won’t let up.

“These were _expensive_ ,” he insists.

Cody knows they were, has known since the very first time he came into this room and Damien proudly announced it to him.

“They’ll survive the night, though.” He hopes he’s being convincing enough. “Tomorrow, yeah? I’ll even change them for you myself.”

“Tomorrow, I suppose,” Damien agrees, and he sighs. It’s not exasperated or bitter sounding, though – just peaceful, content. “Thank you, Cody. For – for tonight.”

“Oh yeah?” Cody raises an eyebrow, smiling when he notices Damien’s cheeks flushing just that bit darker. “You’re welcome, I guess.” He can’t help the soft chuckle as he says it, those two words that are usually Damien’s rather than his. “Just wanted you to feel as good as you make me, y’know? It means a lot that you’d trust me with something like that you haven’t done before.”

“And I’m glad that I could trust you with it,” says Damien, his eyes right on Cody’s, and even just with just that one look, he’s a different Damien to the one everybody else knows. There’s none of the bravado seen from him onscreen; he’s a different person when he’s away from the ring and from the cameras and from anything else that might catch him being anything other than the image of himself that he projects for the so-called unwashed masses. Cody loves them both, but he thinks he loves this Damien a little more. Here, Damien’s sincere, wholehearted, maybe even a little awkward, and no-one else gets to have him like this – only Cody.


End file.
